


Дяденька, а вам забрачонка не надо?

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Коробка забрачат. По мотивам обсуждения в командном диалоге.Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017





	Дяденька, а вам забрачонка не надо?

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе выяснения фамилии Мола вспомнили, что он и Саваж - братья по матери. При этом братьев по отцу не бывает, так как один забрак бывает отцом только однажды, так как больше не дадут.   
> Поэтому автор логично предположил, что у забраков вероятно как правило беременность многоплодная, иначе бы они все вымерли с такой политикой, да и потеря генетического материала, эволюция...   
> А потом все синхронно подумали про кошек с котятами - и задались вопросом: а как именно Палпатин получил своего ученика во младенчестве?

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/85156543.jpg)


End file.
